


With You

by babeslayer223



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeslayer223/pseuds/babeslayer223
Summary: Valentine Vuitton is apart of one of the wealthiest and powerful families in the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy whom is also apart of a wealthy and powerful family. The two have grown up together, competing against each other whilst still holding each other up. They may not get along due to the pressure of upholding their family name, but in many ways they look out for each other. The two will always end up together, no matter the situation. What happens when their families constantly interfere and set them up for challenges?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Valentine Vuitton is looked upon by many pure-bloodlines as she is the dream pureblood child or child you could ask for, they described. The Vuitton family is well known for being the undiscovered scared pureblood line. They are apart of the now Sacred Twenty-Ninth. Many her age envy her, because of her manners and work ethic. Her name is everywhere in Europe for her researches on many things. Valentine was born in Paris, France on February 14, 1980. Although moving back shortly after she moved. Her parents raised her alongside Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy is the famous son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is highly respected by his peers. He may not be the nicest person you meet but for sure one of the smartest. He is envied by those in his house, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy is believed to be second to Harry Potter, which drives him mad and driven to work harder. He also has more competition which would be Valentine Vuitton.

The Malfoy and Vuitton family aren't known to be close publicly but close behind doors. If they were to be known as close family friends, all hell would break loose between the families in the wizarding world. Like, said the two have grown up together, competing. The two have always been like this even if their families are close. Malfoy and Vuitton have their own challenges, but they both come before anyone else. Their rivalry started at a young age, because of one of their early-on lessons. In which are banned from the ministry and gave them a fast-paced childhood. Even though they seem like they hate each other, deep down they are the only ones looking out for their backs. No matter the situation, there will always be a time where the two relate or help out. It's just never acknowledged by the two.

The two have caught the attention of the Dark Lord in which they must be together and stay lowkey, as they both deeply do not want this life.


	2. The Agreement

Many students made their way into Hogwarts Express. Valentine had found an empty compartment. She took a seat by the window that overviewed the students saying goodbye to their parents, friends, and families as they boarded on. Valentine clicked her heels together gently, as played around with her ring. The ring had a beautiful small square stone in the middle. The band of the ring was a shiny sliver that when put in life glows. Valentine smiled at the memory that was connected to the ring. The memory was disrupted by what she knew was Draco and Blaise.

> "Zabini and Malfoy, please shut up." Valentine rolled her eyes as her arms were open wide. Blaise gave her a big fat tight hug, laughing.
> 
> "I know you miss us." Blaise still laughing, at her comment.

Draco watched the two and was just smirking. Draco sat down by the window, which happened to be Valentine's seat.

> "Malfoy, get up out of my seat." Valentine tilting her head glaring at him.
> 
> "No, if you hadn't noticed there's other places you can sit in." Draco replied, with a unpleased face.
> 
> "I didn't miss the bickering." Blaise muttered his breath.

Blaise took Valentine's shoulders and guided her to the opposite seat of where she was originally sitting. Valentine then was forced to sit by Blaise, all she could do was glare and stare. Not even a second after that, all their other friends started to fill the compartment up. First, it was Lorraine, and then came Theodore with Daphne. Everyone gave glances as they all knew something was happening between them. The compartment was quite lively as everyone had separate ongoing conversations. Valentine really had nothing to talk about since she was at the Malfoy Manor most of the time. Never once said a word to Malfoy, but saw him often. She just listened to Blaise's stories in Brazil, not really paying attention. Valentine just slowly ended up falling asleep with her head leaning on the train window.

Valentine didn't even feel as if it was like they were in Hogsmeade, but she knew since the train had stopped and a pair of hands was rocking her back and forth. Valentine was quick to open her eyes and stood up stretching. She clung onto Lorraine, the one who woke her up burying her face into her shoulder.

> "I missed you, Lor. Shame, I couldn't been with you and everyone else." Valentine said,
> 
> "Val, where have you been? You could of been with me and Daphne in Paris." Lorraine giggled, hugging Valentine's arms.
> 
> "House arrest, like every summer." Valentine made a pouty face, while giggling off with Lorraine.

Valentine and everyone else in the compartment and the train boarded off and were sent off by the carriages. They all stuck together and planned to get in the same carriage, but the rest of the friend group showed up.

> "Let's split up into two? or Shall we-" Theodore got interrupted by this laugh squeal.
> 
> "Oh my, BABY!" Pansy Parkinson was running into Draco's direction, arms open wide.
> 
> "bAbY!" Valentine mocked Pansy as she was clinging onto Draco. Everyone held their laugh as Draco just glared at all of them.
> 
> "She's quite good in bed though." Blaise once again muttered his breath, this time a bit louder for Valentine and anyone nearby to hear.

The girls rolled their eyes and gagged to his comment. Lorraine pulled Daphne and Valentine away laughing. They get onto one of the carriages and waved bye to the boys and reenacted Pansy's face when she saw Draco. As the carriage pulled them away, they were still laughing amongst themselves.


End file.
